More than partners
by kamaleen
Summary: Itachi wasn't so naïve or stubborn not to notice his liking toward the older male. However, he tried to reason that it was because Kisame was one of the few alphas whom he knew and trust, not because Itachi actually had a feeling for the stupidly strong and caring Kisame. [Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics] [AU-Werewolves!]


**Naruto has been my favorite manga for a while, but I've never had a chance to actually write the fic of my OTP, until now.**

 **We need more Kisame/Itachi fic, seriously, these two guys had been together for years! [Yeah, yeah, they're just paired together but come on!]**

 **This fic has no beta-reader and English is not my first language, so please forgive me if there are a lot of mistakes [probably grammatical mistake, I guess], and miss spelling. Also, anyone who wants to beta this fic is welcomed, just let me know in the comment ^^**

* * *

Itachi hated this time of the year.

Mating season, of course.

If he was born a beta or an alpha, this wasn't going to be a problem. Okay, this was not going to be a problem if not because he would reach his mating age this year. He just knew that it was time his body deemed it ready to be bred.

"Itachi-san?"

His partner called, and that snapped Itachi out of his thought. He turned around quickly, eyes narrowing.

"What is it?" Itachi hated how he sounded…off. Normally he would control his voice to be calm and neutral, no emotions showed, but the mating season that was closing in had made him a little restless these days.

"I was about to ask if you want dango." Kisame, his partner said. "I'll be getting supplies, will be back in an hour and a half." If his partner noticed the change in him, which was quite obvious in Itachi's opinion, he didn't say anything. That's what Itachi both liked and disliked about Kisame. Sometimes the other knew more than what Itachi wanted him to know.

"Oh…that'll be very nice, thank you." Itachi said, offering Kisame a polite smile. "But I doubt that we'll be able to find it in this small town."

"I'll try my best." Kisame shrugged, before opened the door. The wooden door slid shut softly after that, and Itachi was now alone in the hotel.

Since he decided to leave the Uchiha pack at age of fourteen and became a bounty hunter, Itachi barely had anyone to talk to, let alone asking question about mating and all the normal sexual behaviours. It was six months until he accidentally met Uchiha Obito, another lone wolf with more experiences, who suggested him to lead him to an abandoned village, to a group of mercenary called Akatsuki. Itachi joined, and was paired with Kisame since his first mission.

Kisame was in contrast with him in almost everything. The alpha loved to swim while Itachi preferred to just sit on the shore. Kisame was outgoing and easy to smile at people, Itachi kept everything to himself. Humans or not. However, Kisame had never pried on his business. The alpha could be intimidating, naturally very intimidating when he chose to be, but Kisame had never used those alpha's pheromones or tricks on Itachi. Actually, it was as if Kisame was suppressing all of his alpha behaviours when they're together. Itachi didn't know why, but he came up with a few theories though.

Sometimes Itachi missed his mother. She would know what to do, especially in this situation where he would soon have to prepare for the heat cycles. Itachi had learnt that his body was allergic to many medicines, and he cursed himself for that because most of the heat suppressant drugs were on the list too. It meant that if he didn't find those drugs in time, he would have to lock himself away for at least a week, or find himself a nice alpha and spend three days in the bed, probably on his hands and knees too.

Itachi sighed, didn't want to think about it too hard. So he got up and reached for his phone. Like always, he had tons of notifications. Because of the jobs, he and Kisame usually travelled to places where there were no signal, so when they came back both of them were bombed with notifications.

There were emails from Sasuke and his family, and some game notifications. Sasuke wrote to him about his time in Konoha. Unlike Itachi, who left to avoid the conflict, Sasuke left the clan for education. It's normal for Uchiha's children, and they would come back after they finished their education.

Their father had entrusted Sasuke under the care of Hatake Kakashi, one of Konoha most feared agents and his friend's student. At first Sasuke wreaked his frustration through the emails of how he disliked Kakashi and another student named Uzumaki Naruto. Itachi could image his younger brother fuming while typing the emails. But now, things had settled down and Sasuke would only get annoy with his teacher and friends from time to time but wasn't actually wanted to kick Naruto in the face.

The next email was from Shisui. His best friend and comrades. When they were younger, the adults were debating on who would be the next leader of Uchiha, since both Itachi and Shisui were qualified for the title. However, knowing that he was born an omega while Shisui was the alpha, Itachi decided to leave. It had never been an issue before, biological sex had nothing to do with being a leader, but Itachi felt that it was better to have an alpha for this title. It might not matter in the Uchiha clan, but it matter for other clans. Having an alpha leader would make the negotiation with other clans end quicker and smoother, since alpha pheromones helped a lot in smoothening things up, or just telling others that they would not put up with this shit or whatever.

Shisui told him of his daily life, studying and stuffs. Itachi smiled at his friend's progress as he read.

The next email was from his parents. His mother asked when he would visit again, since it was near his birthday and this year he would…well…his body would be ready to mate. Itachi immediately sent her an email that he would visit the clan next week.

* * *

"So, this is your home, Itachi-san?"

"Yes"

Itachi nodded. He didn't know why he brought Kisame, but he just felt like he should bring Kisame along. They had known each other for almost six years now, Itachi saw no problem in bringing the other to meet his family.

The Uchiha clan lived inside a valley, hiding from the world. It took three days for Itachi and Kisame to travel here, and an hour to hike down to the town. His clan had its own farms, electricity, and water. To cut it short, this place was sufficient to live on its own.

Several black and grey wolves appeared as they approached the town. They did nothing, just looked at Itachi and Kisame with their red eyes. A special trait within the Uchiha clan, their animal forms always had red eyes.

The first person Itachi met was not his parents, but the recent leader of the clan, Uchiha Madara.

"Itachi"

"Madara-san"

Itachi bowed. In the corner of his eyes, he saw that Kisame did the same. Madara's expression show that he was a bit interested. Most alpha had problems bowing to an omega, even said omega was a leader of one of the most feared clans, but Kisame just did it without a glitch in his movement.

"Your friend?" Madara asked, voice soft but Itachi knew better than to not answer. His family had a habit of appearing to be gentle, polite, and calm, but they could bring disaster within the blink of an eye. And Madara, oh, Itachi had seen this man rained hell upon their enemies before.

"Yes" Itachi replied. "His name if Hoshigaki Kisame." Then, he turned to Kisame. "Kisame, this is my clan's leader, Uchiha Madara."

Madara didn't seem to pay much attention to Itachi and Kisame as he went on. "You parents are in the garden." And then the leader of Uchiha disappeared into one of the buildings.

"Your clan's leader is interesting." Kisame said as they made their way to the garden. "And your clan is interesting." His friend added, looking around him. The Uchiha that walked passed them tried not to pay them much attention, which was not very successful since it's not every day they had a visitor, let alone a man with blue skin and dark blue hair.

"Itachi, what is troubling you?"

"Nothing, mother."

"Don't lie to me." His mother sighed, massaging Itachi's temple. "Look, it's near your mating age, maybe we should talk about that."

"You're not going to lecture me about how to pick a good mate, right?" Itachi chuckled and looked up from the table. They're in the garden. After a brief greeting, he was alone with his mother under a giant tree. His father was talking to Kisame near the pool not so far away. They seemed to be having a serious but friendly conversation there. Itachi wondered if it was about him. Well, his father and Kisame did glance toward them a lot.

"I'm not." Mikoto Uchiha shook her head with a soft smile. "You already have."

"Mother," Itachi was confused for a second, before his cheeks heated up. "Kisame is just a friend." He tried to act like he wasn't effected by her words.

His mother smiled and changed topic, much to Itachi's relief and suspicion.

Eventually, they went back to the topic of being an omega. It's not about finding a mate, but about the heat cycle. Itachi was glad that his mother had already listed everything for him in case he forgot, and she made him repeated everything she said to make sure that he got it right.

"I hope you could stay for dinner." His mother said after they finished with the topic of the heat cycle.

"I want to, but…you know." Itachi sighed. "We're scheduled to meet our boss within two days."

"Promise me you will be home this New Year," Mikoto asked, and Itachi found it hard to answer. Of course he wanted to be home with his family, but he had never had an exact schedule for his work.

"I'll try." That's the best he could offer. Itachi gave her a smile, knowing that his mother would be sad to hear that, but she smiled back nonetheless.

On their way to meet with Pein, their boss, Kisame spoke up.

"You know," his partner said as they made their way out of the woods. "Your ancestors had picked a nice place to settle down. "I'll talk to the boss, so you can be back here on New Year holiday."

"You don't have to." Itachi was shocked, but he concealed his surprise well. "Did my father talk you into this?" He asked, keeping his voice smooth but displayed no emotions. Kisame just shrugged.

"Not very, but I know the look they gave you. They want to see you more, Itachi-san. And I think we both deserve a holiday break after such hard works during the year."

Itachi didn't say anything until they reached the next town and Kisame asked if he wanted to have dinner at the restaurant or just take outs to eat on their way. He sent Kisame to buy the take outs while he visited a small pharmacy shop. There was no promise that he would be able to go to a pharmacy shop in the future, so he better be prepared.

Itachi got the only suppressant he could use just in time before Kisame arrived with their dinner. The alpha didn't ask, and Itachi was glad.

* * *

Itachi hated getting sick. Well, partly it's his fault for staying under the rain for too long.

Their mission was to assassinate several gangsters, and now it's done, but the rain wasn't done yet. It had been raining cats and dogs since this morning, even before Itachi and Kisame started tracking those groups down, until now that they had gotten out of town.

"Maybe we should stay in town instead." Kisame said, leaning against a wall of an abandoned cottage they found. It's in the wood, quite for from the town. "The police won't be able to go after us until it stopped raining. Besides, those were scumbags, they wouldn't pay much attention to capture the killers anyway."

Itachi didn't reply. He knew he was going to get sick and it's him who insisted they left the town even that it was raining. He had been restless for days now, and he knew why. His heat was approaching. Itachi always wanted to be alone and away from people when it was the time of the heat, even that he always took suppressant and no one would ever know that it was time for his heat. It was a natural behaviour if an omega though. Also, Kisame had never talked about the heat either. His partner would just pretend that everything was normal.

"There was a river nearby." Kisame spoke up somewhere before Itachi drifted off to sleep. "I will go catch some fish tomorrow."

"Umhm…" Itachi nodded, finding his eyelids closing more and more.

"Go on, I will take the first watch."

That's all he need before Itachi rolled out his bedroll and dropped himself on it. He was fast asleep within a few seconds.

* * *

Itachi woke up in the morning, still tried and with fever. He cursed and sat up, trying to shake the dizziness away as he pushed himself upright.

Kisame was nowhere to be found, the other didn't wake him last night either. Itachi scoffed, Kisame had been too kind to him lately, the alpha always let he sleep in if Kisame deemed Itachi too tired to wake up early.

"Damnit." Itachi clutched his head. Itachi was naturally not the love-to-curse-type, but he did curse on occasions - especially when he was sick. The headache wasn't so kind on him. He looked out of the window after his head stopped spinning, and saw that rain hadn't stopped yet.

He stayed still and closed his eyes. The medicines were somewhere in their supplies, but he didn't have the strength to reach for it yet.

"You're awake."

A crack of the door, followed by a large figure squeezing himself in. Itachi opened his eyes, watched as Kisame swung his wet coats and rested it on a broken chair before grabbing the fish he just caught and moved toward the kitchen area.

"You didn't wake me last night." Itachi stated, slowly standing up. Kisame smelt like rain and earth, not that he didn't like it. Strangely, since he reached his mating age, Itachi found Kisame's scent appealing more and more, especially when the heat cycle was near.

Itachi wasn't so naïve or stubborn not to notice his liking toward the older male. However, he tried to reason that it was because Kisame was one of the few alphas whom he knew and trust, not because Itachi actually had a feeling for the stupidly strong and caring Kisame.

Okay, maybe he had actually fallen for this alpha, but there was no way Kisame was going to feel the same. And that's why he should keep quiet about his feeling and stop imaging how it would be if he asked Kisame to help with his heat. How it would be like to run into the wood and had the large blue-grey wolf chasing after him…

"Onion and butter, or garlic, or both?" Kisame asked from where he was starting the fire. That snapped Itachi out of his train of thoughts.

"Onion and butter." Itachi replied, slowly sat down near the fire. "I'll take it from here, you go get change." He said, grabbing poker from the wall. It's old, but it would do.

"You're sick."

Kisame simply said, not backing away. Itachi acted like nothing happened as he poked the fire, before turning to the alpha when Kisame was still there.

"I'll be fine." He insisted. "You go get change, or you'll catch a cold."

Kisame stared at him, but the alpha obeyed nonetheless. Itachi continued with the fire, trying not to image Kisame stripping when the alpha was stripping right behind him. This cottage was small, so there was only the main area and the kitchen area.

They ate in silent. Kisame didn't mention about Itachi's fever or how he was slightly shaking sometimes.

The rain stopped and Kisame suggested that they kept going. One of his personal safe house was nearby, and that helped motivate Itachi into getting up and gathered their things.

* * *

It was nightfall when they reached a house well-hidden near a waterfall. Itachi sighed as Kisame opened the door, quickly walked in. The rain had come back an hour ago, soaked them to the bone.

"It'll take a while to get the electricity up and running," Kisame said, dropping his bag on the floor and kicked the door close. Itachi tried not to pay his attention to how Kisame walked and stripped of his clothes altogether. "Make yourself at home, I will be back." The alpha went straight to the stair that leaded down to the basement.

Itachi changed and actually made himself at home. He walked around the house, exploring. There was a bathroom, a living-room, kitchen with dinner table, and one bedroom upstairs.

"Okay, this should do it." Itachi heard Kisame's voice from the basement before the lights came to life. Itachi turned in time to see Kisame emerged from the basement.

"This waterfall powered the generators," Kisame simply explained. He was still bared chest with only a short pants on. Itachi tried not to look at the toned body in front of him. "I see that you have made yourself at home. Don't worry, you take the bedroom, I will sleep on the couch."

"No," Itachi frowned. "This is your house. I should sleep on the couch…"

"Over my dead body," Kisame's voice suddenly changed. Itachi felt as if the alpha just became protective than usual. "You're sick, Itachi-san. You take the bed. I will take care of the rest. Go, sleep, you need it."

"I can take care of myself." Itachi glared. This was one of the very few times Kisame would be like this, protective and caring, it made his heart fluttered for no reason. Well, there was a reason, but Itachi tried not to think about it. He tried to tell himself that Kisame didn't think of him like that. The other wouldn't want him as a mate…

He stopped himself before he went too far.

"I know." Kisame shook his head. A smile on his face. "And you're always stubborn. Come on, Itachi-san. You can help me with the laundry tomorrow."

"Fine." Itachi sighed and let himself be leaded upstairs. Kisame helped carry his bag there and left to take care of whatever business he had. Well, probably the giant pile of wet clothes and the wet floor.

Sitting on the bed, Itachi pulled his bag close and started rummaged through his things until he found his pill. The heat suppressant. He had to take it one or two days before the heat began. Itachi pulled out his phone to look at the calendar. Just like he had thought, he had one day before his heat hit.

Itachi grabbed the pill. He was about to opened the small bottle and dropped the pellet out when something caught his eyes. Red sentences printed on the prescription, this couldn't be good.

 _Okay, this is not good, this is bad, this is freaking bad._

Itachi set the bottle down on the nightstand, eyes staring at the wall in front of him.

Because of his hypersensitive immunity, Itachi's choices for medicines were very limited, even some simple drugs for fever were still dangerous to him; that's why he barely used medicine when he was sick and didn't carry them around. The point was; this was the only suppressant he could use, yet this suppressant also had its limited. It could not be used when the person was sick, or there was 60% chance of blood acidosis.

So, he had to actually spend the heat. If without partners, it would take one week, it he had partners, it would be around 3-5 days. He had to choose.

 _Well, Kisame isn't bad. He'll probably laugh at your misfortune and guard the room for you while you…_

The first voice spoke, before it was cut off by the second voice.

 _Or you can be on your hands and knees with him on top of you instead. You know, you always want that, and it helps reduce the heat period._

The second voice spoke, tempting and overwhelming. Itachi cursed and rested his head against the wall. He knew he had to make up his mind soon.

In the end, he went to Kisame. It was an awkward start at first, as the alpha was lying on the bed with a porn book in his hands. Itachi had no idea who read porn before going to bed.

Whatever, he sat down and tried to sound nonchalant as he explained to Kisame that he could not use the suppressant, and his heat was approaching. Kisame listened calmly, and only spoke after Itachi finished.

"What do you need me to do, Itachi-san?"

His voice was so calm and soothing. Itachi had no idea how Kisame could be this…this kind. It's like he was talking to a beta more than an alpha. Damn, other alpha would have sniffed or tried to scent him by now, but Kisame remained still in place.

"Um…well….I've to option." Itachi hated how he stuttered, feeling his cheeks reddened up already. "Either I…wait for it to pass, or I…um…" he gulped, looking at Kisame and found that dark blue eyes looked directly back. It's as if Kisame's eyes had never left Itachi's face.

"Which one will you prefer then?" Kisame asked, voice warm and soft. Itachi felt his heart beat faster as he tried to keep his professional look in place.

 _It's now or never._

"The later." Itachi heard himself spoke, voice sounded so quiet in his own ears. He knew why, he was afraid of rejection. His eyes had left Kisame to look elsewhere, afraid to see the expressions Kisame might make.

No rejection came though, just a sound of someone getting out of the blanket on the couch. Itachi turned back and saw that Kisame was reaching for a notebook which he used to list stuffs before shopping.

"We're going to need several things," Kisame said, voice neutral as he flipped open the notebook and reached for a pencil. "If we're going to spend several days here, we need supplies. In wolf form, I can go to the nearest town and be back within a day. Oh, do you have birth control pills?"

"I have."

Itachi nodded, feeling a bit embarrassed. Strangely, the way Kisame spoke so casual about the situation made him half relieved half sad. Relieved that this went easy than he thought, and sad because Kisame seemed to not feel anything and treat this situation like it's just a mission. Well, it might be better to treat this situation that way.

"Good" Kisame nodded, writing something on the list. "I presume that you'd never experienced the heat before, right?"

 _Yeah, I've been paired with you since before I reached my mating age._

Itachi thought, nodding. He wondered what was in Kisame's mind, and the alpha seemed to know that he was nervous.

"Don't worry Itachi-san," Kisame spoke, voice calm and warm. "I've helped several omegas with their heat before, I know what I'm doing."

Itachi didn't say anything as he imagined Kisame with…okay, maybe it's better to not think about it right now. However, his mouth seemed to disagree. "When? You've never taken more than 3 days off…" _and the rest you went with me to wherever I wanted_ , this part he didn't say.

"It's before I join Akatsuki, and don't worry, I'm clean," was the reply, as Kisame wrote more things into the notebook. "I will inform boss that we'll be unavailable for a week. I'm sure he'll let us take early holiday." The alpha kept writing, and Itachi was yawning already. The headache was also trying to kill him at this point.

"You should go to bed," Kisame said after a while. Itachi murmured a 'good night' and went upstairs.

As he flipped down on the bed, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be, spending the heat with someone. He knew that Kisame was clean, he had seen the other's medical reports; their boss insisted they had their health check every six months or at least once a year.

His mind went back to the part where Kisame told him that he had helped several omegas before. Itachi gulped, feeling his heart dropped. Yeah, so this was just another mission for Kisame, he very well should stop hoping that there might be something more.

* * *

The next day was uneventful. Itachi decided to do the laundry as Kisame was gone before Itachi woke up. Kisame had left several fruits on the table though.

And after the laundry, Itachi dropped down on the couch and slept until Kisame was back. Itachi heard a bark, so he slowly sat up and looked out of the window. The other was in a wolf form with large bags on its back.

He opened the door and Kisame walked right in, slamming the door shut with his hinge leg. There was a bunch of clothes stuck to his left hinge leg with an elastic rubber.

Itachi moved to take the bag when Kisame pulled at the strap around his neck, then he shook himself until the bag fell down with a loud 'thumb'. After that, the other shifted back to human form. Itachi tried not to pay the attention to the naked man as he dragged the bag toward the kitchen.

He opened the large bag and was amazed at the supplies inside. How Kisame managed to find all of these within a day was beyond him.

"That should do it," Kisame said, hovering above Itachi. The omega tried his best not to feel the heat radiating from the other as he slowly loaded their supplies out. He blamed it on the approaching heat.

"I'll take it from here." Itachi said. "Go take a shower and relax, will call when dinner's ready." He tried to act like this close proximity didn't affect him at all.

"Okay, thank you Itachi-san."

And then the alpha was gone, Itachi inhaled sharply before slowly exhaled. He needed to get himself together.

Dinner was quiet and peaceful. Itachi washed the dishes while Kisame went out to get their clothes. After that Itachi went straight to bed.

* * *

The next morning he woke up feeling wet and hot. Itachi groaned as he kicked the blanket away. It was raining outside but he barely noticed as he ran his hand down his body to his sleeping pants. It was wet.

Itachi had researched about omega's biology enough, and he knew that what this meant. His body was preparing itself to be bred. With shaky hands, Itachi reached for the birth control pills that he put on the nightstand. He swallowed them dry, before crying out when he felt his sphincter contracted, oozing another large among of liquid from his hole.

He felt hot, and he knew what he needed. His cock was hard and this pants were making him felt very uncomfortable. Itachi got rid of the pants, hands on his cock as he unconsciously cried out by instinct. A mating call.

Itachi barely heard the door being opened, but the familiar scent of an alpha made him moan, pushing himself on his hands and knees by instinct.

"Itachi-san."

"Kisame."

He panted. Everything was so hot, his vision was blurry. He arched his back, turning his head to see Kisame on the bed with him. The other was taking his shirt off, and Itachi moaned as he lowered his shoulder and presented his neck, a show of submission.

"Don't worry, I'm going to help you. Just breath and everything is going to be okay, I promise."

Itachi felt himself relaxed at the other's words. He moaned as he felt Kisame's hands on him. At first it was a gentle touch at his shoulder, before Kisame flipped him on his back. Then the alpha kissed him.

The kiss was slow, gentle, unhurried, and made Itachi become breathless. He moaned to the kiss, rubbing himself with the air, legs parted. Itachi tried not to think of what he looked like as he silently beg for Kisame to do anything with this consuming heat. Also, the alpha smelt a lot better than he already did. Itachi groaned, grabbing Kisame's head as they continued with the kiss.

"I'm here, I'm here," Kisame whispered as his hands explored Itachi's body. The omega moaned, arching up. He believed Kisame, really believed the other as Kisame got rid of his shirt. Then the other's mouth was everywhere, kissing and sucking every place it could reach.

"Hurry," Itachi gasped, arms looping around Kisame's shoulder. It was his first heat, but the instinct helped guild him on what to do.

Kisame kissed him again, and then there was a finger probing at his hole. Itachi whined as shivers shot through him. His instinct screamed in joy. Above him, Kisame chuckled. Itachi barely heard the other made a sound liked this, and damn if it didn't just turn him on even more.

"Kisame…" he whimpered, hands exploring the beautiful body above. A finger pushed in, and Itachi cried out in surprise as hot wave of pleasure surged through his body. He almost came from just Kisame's finger.

"Are you alright?"

His brain barely registered the slight worried voice. Itachi moaned and nodded, trying to push himself down that finger. He heard Kisame murmured something about Itachi being 'irresistible' and 'gorgeous'. Then, the second finger was added and Itachi saw stars.

It took him a while to come down from his high, and to notice that now there were three fingers inside him, moving and stroking. It felt good, but not enough, he needed more.

Then Kisame found that spotted, and Itachi screamed.

He hadn't counted how many times he had come that night. All he knew was that it took ages until Kisame stationed himself between his legs. The other had been fingering him for what felt like hours, making him come multiple times until Itachi could no longer form a coherent sentence. He was quite annoyed at first, because the fingers were never enough. Also, he was worried that he might be too loose from all that fingering.

However, in the end, Itachi understood while Kisame had taken so much time making him as loose as possible. There was no way Itachi could take that enormous cock after a few minutes of preparing. Even that he thought he had loosen up a lot, he still screamed when Kisame pushed in. There was pain, but also mixed with pleasure.

Itachi remembered panting under the larger male, as Kisame waited for him to adjust. He went painfully slow until he was fully buried. Then, the alpha pulled out until just the tip was caught with the anal sphincter before slamming back in. Itachi came again, howled in his release as Kisame's free hand helped pump him dry.

He also remembered the teasing, as Kisame kept circling the tip of his cock when it was caught between the sphincter muscles. He remembered the alpha pulling out to smash pre-come at the rim of the ring muscle, Itachi squirmed and muscle spasmed, only to moaned as Kisame pushed back in.

The alpha's pace was slow, but deep and accurate. He aimed for the prostate and never missed it. Itachi lost count of how many time he had come until that knot pushed at his entrance. That's when the pace quickened, and Itachi had reached his peak several times until that knot was pushed inside him. He came, clutching on Kisame's shoulder as the other rocked his hip several times before he came too. Hot liquid filled his passage to the brim, but Itachi had no problem with that.

"I love you."

Was what Itachi blurred out in the middle of passing out. He remembered hearing Kisame gasped, but he passed out before he could take a good look at the alpha's expression or hear what Kisame was about to say.


End file.
